xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Big as Texas
}} "Big as Texas" is the tenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Brandon Sawyer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 14, 2004. __TOC__ Overview Clay's father visits the Xiaolin Temple and decides Clay can no longer be a Xiaolin Monk because of his actions in losing the Orb of Tornami. When Dojo realizes that Clay's father had the Star Hanabi all along, the team are off to Texas to make sure that the Star Hanabi does not fall in the wrong hands. When the Star Hanabi activates, Clay must prove himself to his father while competing with Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown. Synopsis The episode begins with Omi and Raimundo pouring milk into Clay's hat. Omi asks why they are doing this, and Raimundo says they have to verify that it can actually hold ten gallons of cow milk, since it is a ten-gallon hat and Clay will get a new hat if it cannot. Omi is amazed to hear that you can get milk from cows, since the Xiaolin Temple uses goat milk. Suddenly, Clay enters, and he is furious. When Omi proudly declares that the hat is short 10 gallons and that a brand new hat is can be expected, Clay realizes that Omi could not possibly be the mastermind behind his ruined hat and directs his anger towards Raymundo. He chases Raimundo around the room, but Master Fung interrupts and announces a visitor—Clay's father. As he tours the temple, Daddy Bailey is unimpressed with the environment, and tells Clay that he wants him to return to the ranch. Just then, Dojo Kanojo Cho enters, yelling about the activation of a new Shen Gong Wu—the Orb of Tornami. He comments that the star on Daddy Bailey's jacket looks familiar. Dojo takes the Xiaolin Dragons to the old western town to locate the Orb of Tornami. Upon arrival, they discover that Jack Spicer and Wuya have already acquired it. If not for Jack’s need to gloat, they could have escaped without incident. Omi suggests a sneaky plan, but Clay charges upon his father’s insistence. Jack takes advantage of the miscalculated attack and escapes with the Orb of Tornami. Daddy Bailey commands Clay to return home, and never to return to the Xiaolin Temple. Back at the temple, Dojo and the remaining Xiaolin Dragons miss Clay. Omi even took it upon himself to imitate Clay's expressions. Dojo reacts to the activation of another Shen Gong Wu by convulsing. He realizes that Daddy Bailey was wearing an inactive Star Hanabi. Dojo flies the group to the Bailey Ranch. Dojo and the others explain to Clay's dad about the Star Hanabi, but he doesn't believe, claiming that the "Lone Star of Texas" has been in the Bailey family for years, ever since it was first found on the property in 1849 (but Dojo responds with, "Who do you think buried back in ''549"). The star gets passed down from the father to the oldest son, and Mr. Bailey will only give it to Clay when he's proven himself to be a "man." Clay's dad then offers to let them herd a group of cattle down to the river for a drink of water, and this gets Omi excited about milking cows--but Mr. Bailey explains to him that the Bailey-home is a beef ranch and not a dairy farm. Clay reveals that they do have one dairy cow, named "Old Bessie," who lives out in their barn. The next day, Omi goes to try and milk Old Bessie while the other boys and Kimiko go and herd the cattle down to the river, which they manage to do so without much effort. Although they succeeded in their task, Clay says that it's not that easy to impress his dad. While his friends were herding the cattle, Omi has trouble milking Old Bessie, who kicks him into the air several times to prevent him from milking her. Jack Spicer arrives to claim the Star Hanabi, using the Orb of Tornami to flood the ranch. Jack defeats Daddy Bailey and restrains him with ropes. The Star Hanabi falls off his shirt and sinks. Jack and Clay clutch it simultaneously, which leads to a Xiaolin Showdown. Clay throws the Star Hanabi into the barn, and says that they have to find it in the haystack. Clay uses the Serpent's Tail, while Jack, tired of the Orb of Tornami, switches over to the Sword of the Storm. Each mounts a flying saddle to begin the showdown. Clay has the advantage of being able to pass through the haystack with the Serpent's Tail, but his father distracts him by constantly shouting orders. Daddy Bailey demands a pitchfork for Clay, resulting in a myriad of flying pitchforks raining down upon Jack and Clay. Jack uses the Sword of the Storm to make a cyclone to obliterate the haystack. Daddy Bailey attempts to bark more orders at Clay, but Clay argues back that he can handle the situation alone. Having renewed his confidence, Clay wins the showdown, and claims the Star Hanabi and the Sword of the Storm. Clay offers to return the Star Hanabi to his father. Daddy Bailey refuses and allows his son to resume his studies at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi returns to Old Bessie before having to leave. Tricking Bessie, Omi quickly milks her. She kicks him through the air once again. Omi lands in front of everyone and proclaims that he has finally completed his task. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This is Clay's second Xiaolin Showdown. *This is the first physical appearance of any of the monks' family members. In this case, it was a member of Clay's family who appeared (specifically, it was Clay's father). Battles Hanabi in a Haystack In this Showdown, Clay Bailey and Jack Spicer dive into the flooded farm cause by Jack Spicer using his Orb of Tornami. They both end up in the water, grabbing the Star Hanabi at the same time. Clay gets out of the water first and is able to call a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack comes up second, starting to challenge a Showdown, soon realizing Clay got up first. Clay wagers the Serpent's Tail, and Jack wagers the Sword of the Storm. Clay names the game to be a needle in a haystack, with the Star Hanabi as the needle. When the showdown begins, a giant haystack is seen floating in midair, with Jack and Clay on two smaller, separate, haystacks. Two floating saddles come to them, and they ride them to search the haystack for the Star Hanabi. Daddy Bailey is telling Clay what to do the whole time, annoying him. Clay uses the Serpent's Tail to look through the haystack easier, and finds the Star Hanabi. When he goes down to get it, Jack knocks him off his saddle and onto a nearby haystack. Jack uses the Sword of the Storm to destroy the haystack with a tornado and send the Star Hanabi flying out of it. Daddy Bailey keeps trying to tell Clay how to do it, and Clay finally tells him to be quiet and to let him do it himself. Jack almost grabs the Star, but Clay holds him back with his rope, and lets Bessie fly into him. Clay goes to pick up the star, winning the showdown. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown